


A Special Birthday Treat

by miera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-09
Updated: 2003-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Malcolm's birthday and Trip decides to ring the changes a bit. (09/09/2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Birthday Treat

Malcolm walked into the Mess Hall and smiled politely at the people who cheered "Happy Birthday" at the top of their lungs. After the debacle last year, the crew hadn't even attempted to hide his birthday party from him this time. Trip simply informed him when to arrive and gave Malcolm "the look" which meant "show up or I drag you there myself."

Malcolm could probably take Trip in a fight, but the engineer was quite a bit larger than he was. Better to play it safe.

Malcolm accepted the wishes from his friends, smiled at the jokes and opened his presents with suitable eagerness. All the while he was dreading something. Finally, there was a noise, and a steward wheeled out a cart with a large cake bearing the inscription "Happy Birthday Malcolm!" written in blue icing on the white frosting.

Malcolm repressed a sigh with difficulty, and blew out the solitary candle.

It wasn't Hoshi's fault. She had been acting on the Captain's orders, and he did appreciate the gesture.

But still...

Malcolm cut the cake, in keeping with tradition. He lifted the corner piece and nearly dropped the cake and the server on the floor in shock. Fortunately Trip was holding the plate right under his hands.

Almost as if he had been expecting that reaction.

Malcolm looked into Trip's smirking face. The engineer grinned, "I thought you'd like to embrace the changes this year."

Malcolm rolled his eyes, hearing his own words to Trip being tossed back at him. He kept cutting the cake, serving out pieces until everyone was supplied. He dug into his own piece, enjoying the sweet frosting and dark chocolate mixing on his tongue.

Trip casually sidled up to Malcolm. "Don't worry, darlin. I didn't mention why you have such an affinity for chocolate. Just suggested you were getting tired of pineapple all the time."

Malcolm found he couldn't even maintain the faade of anger. He smiled at Trip, and shook his head. "I really do adore you, you know."

Trip blushed in pleasure. "Really?"

Malcolm chuckled. "At certain times." Trip looked so hopeful that Malcolm couldn't resist. "For instance, I'm thinking around 2100 hours tonight I'm going to feel absolutely worshipful."

Trip leaned over, regardless of their audience, and whispered in Malcolm's ear, "Trust me, you will. You think the cake was good? You're in for a real treat by then."


End file.
